Silver Threads, Crystal Bonds
by Raya Light
Summary: Usagi Serena and Queen Serenity share a special bond, one that exceeds even death. A prequel to Sailor Moon, with a VERY young Usagi. No action, but lots of sweetness and some MotherDaughter time.


Disclaimer - We all know that Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I claim none of them, but thank her for their use.

While this story could be considered a sequel to another story of mine, Duty, the only links are the characters and the timeline. You do not need to read that one to understand this one. But if you haven't read it, please do.:) - Raya

**Silver Threads, Crystal Bonds**

_October 21, 1977_

At the edge of the Milky Way galaxy, in a rather normal looking star system, a cold, white world floated around its sun. To all appearances, this cratered world with no atmosphere was dead. But, appearances can be deceiving.

In the middle of a vast, ocean-like crater filled with fine sand, the ground appeared to be broken and jumbled. Looking closely, one could see a line that looked a little too straight, a curve that looked a little too natural.

Deep underground, beneath the long eroded ruins, a switch clicked. With almost imperceptible beeps and whistles, an idle bank of computers began to power up. Finally, the time, circumstances, and genetic combinations were right. Finally, the heart and soul would take flesh and live again.

* * *

Ikuko lay quietly in Kenji's arms and gazed up at the full, silvery white moon. Absently, she listened to the ocean waves lap gently at the base of the cliff below them. A calm, gentle breeze rustled the colorful leaves in the nearby trees, and made the light of the candles dance playfully like little stars as they reflected off of the steam and the water of the hot spring . Its chilly temperature reminded them that fall was in full swing.

She smiled as her husband nuzzled her hair and tightened his embrace. '_I can't believe we just did that,_' she thought in amazement as she reached up to stroke his hair. The candlelight reflected off of the gold bracelet of little linked hearts that he had given her for their anniversary. Her smile grew wider as she reached up to touch the matching necklace and felt the weight of the dangling earrings tugging on her ears.

'_So pretty... So special. I should pass them on to my daughter._' The thought made her pause, and then lower her hand to her abdomen. '_A daughter... Yes... That would be nice... Someday..._' Her smile softened.

Kenji sat up a little higher on the rocks, and then reached out to gently trace her smile with one of his own. '_I'm glad no one came up to this pool,_' he thought with a little embarrassment as he gently draped his wife's wrap around her. His thoughts faded away as he stared into Ikuko's bright, happy eyes.

Suddenly, Ikuko blinked and lifted a hand. "A firefly?" she asked softly. A small, silvery glitter fell into her hand and then faded away. She turned to look at Kenji with a teasing smile. "You managed to arrange fireflies, too?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head as another sparkle drifted by. "Just for you, my love," he said teasingly as he drew her back into his embrace. "Just for you."

* * *

_9 lunar months later - June 30, 1978_

Deep beneath the Sea of Serenity on the moon, the reactivated computer began to hum softly. Listening closely, it would have been easy to tell that the gentle melody was some sort of reassuring lullaby.

Far away in Kyoto, Japan, a tiny girl struggled against the soft, heaving walls around her. She screamed in fear and anger as she was forced out of her dark, comfortable, secure hiding place. She heard the distant melody, but fought against it, terrified of something she could not remember.

Beyond her hearing, her new mother gasped and groaned in pain.

"Just a little more," the doctor encouraged. "We're almost there..."

"It's like trying to pull a little rabbit out of its hole," the assisting resident joked softly to one of the young nurses.

She gave him an offended look over the top of her mask, and then rolled her dark eyes. "You try it sometime," she muttered, and then hurried to the laboring woman's bed to mop her face. "You're doing fine, ma'am. Just a few more pushes," she said softly. The woman looked at her in disbelief, and went back to the struggle.

Finally, a few minutes later, the little girl emerged kicking and screaming. A bright light sprang from her forehead and illuminated the room. The doctors and nurses cried out in shock as it blinded them. The recently offended nurse instinctively lay over the mother, while the doctor shielded the child. As quickly as it had come, the light disappeared.

"We have GOT to do something about the light bulbs in this room," the head nurse said shakily as she lowered her arms. "Are they all right? Is everyone ok?" General affirmations chorused back to her from the other attendants. Ikuko just lay back on the bed, exhausted and feeling suddenly empty.

"Nurse Tomoe, please take the baby," the head doctor said crisply, turning to hand the wailing, exhausted newborn to the head nurse. "Ok, now, Tsukino-san, just a little bit more and then we're done," he called encouragingly.

A short while later, after being cleaned, inspected, and wrapped in a fuzzy white receiving blanket, the new baby was brought over to her mother. Her father was finally admitted into the room to share in the wonder of this first meeting.

As she was set in her mother's arms, the little girl finally fell quiet, hiccuping just a little as she looked up into Ikuko's eyes. The hospital staff breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, look, Kenji-san! Isn't she beautiful?" Ikuko asked with shining eyes. "He was right. She IS just like a little bunny..."

"Eh?" Kenji asked absently as he lost himself in the baby's bright blue, unfocused eyes. Suddenly, he started. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the unusual mark on his little girl's forehead. He turned his gaze to the nurse who was standing at the foot of the bed smiling and patiently waiting to take the baby away.

Nurse Tomoe shifted a little nervously at the fierce expression in his eyes, but continued to smile. "It's just a little birthmark, sir. A lot of babies have them. It will probably go away in a few months," she said as reassuringly as she could.

"It looks like a little crescent moon," Ikuko said wonderingly still gazing at her new daughter. She giggled a little giddily and then gasped at the pain. Immediately, Kenji looked at her, his protective anger melting into concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently as he reached out to stroke her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just sore from the labor. I'll have to remember not to laugh for a while," she added with a smile. "But it was just so funny. Our little moon has a crescent moon mark on her forehead. It's so... so... appropriate."

Kenji smiled back as he caught the joke. "Our little moon, huh?" He turned his gaze back to his little daughter. "Who is like a little bunny... Shall we call her Usagi?"

"Usagi..." Ikuko repeated thoughtfully. "I like that. What do you think, Usagi-chan? Do you like that name? Usagi Tsukino?"

Little Usagi looked blankly at her mother, not understanding the words. But, the tone of her voice matched the happy, gentle song in her head. And so, somewhat reassured and very exhausted, the reborn Princess of the Moon relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

_December 25, 1979_

Usagi looked around at the huge, beautiful room in amazement. Slowly, carefully, she walked across it to look at the big chairs which sat up on a dias.

"I bet you can see the whole WORLD from up there," she whispered softly to herself as she placed her chubby hands on the step and lifted a foot to climb up the stairs. A soft laugh made her freeze instantly.

"Well, one at least, little princess," a gentle voice said cheerfully. "Would you like to see?"

Usagi stood back up and spun around to look for the speaker, suddenly afraid for some reason. As she spied the woman standing a few paces behind her, however, she relaxed. She shyly put a finger into her mouth as she stared at the beautiful woman with long white hair.

The woman smiled, and then gathered up her long white dress so that she could crouch down. Soon, her silver eyes were at the same level as Usagi's blue ones. "How do you do," she said softly. "My name is Serenity. What is your name?"

Usagi looked at her a little uncertainly as she caught the amusement in the lady's voice. It was almost as if she already knew, but was asking anyway. Serenity waited patiently, still smiling. "U... Usagi. My name is Usagi," the little toddler finally said.

Serenity lifted one white hand and gently ran her fingers through Usagi's silky golden hair, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. "It is very nice to meet you, Usagi. Would you like to climb up there and see the world?"

Usagi suddenly smiled and dropped her wet hand back to her side. Something in that touch reassured her and filled her with happiness. She nodded her head vigorously, and turned to climb the steps. Beside her, Serenity watched patiently, ready to catch her if she stumbled or fell. About half way up, she picked up the tiring toddler and carried her the rest of the way. Usagi smiled happily, and held on to one white pigtail as she turned to look around.

When they reached the top, they looked out over a giant city. Lights sparkled like little fireflies below them, and a soft breeze brought them the scents of lilies and jasmine from the garden. They stood gazing out in silence for a few moments, and then Queen Serenity jostled the child in her arms.

"Look there, Usagi. See that?" she asked pointing out to the distant horizon.

"Wow..." Usagi exclaimed as her eyes became huge. She watched in amazement as the Earth rose into the dark sky above them. "Pretty..."

Very, very slowly, pillars began to reappear at the center of the Sea of Serenity. The computer beneath the surface continued to hum a happy sound and to blink.

* * *

_August 15, 1980_

"Don' wanna nap!" Usagi wailed loudly, struggling, as her mother carried her up the stairs towards her room. Ikuko winced, but kept climbing. "'sagi not tired! No nap! No nap!"

"Do you want to go to the festival tonight?" Ikuko asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Festival!" her daughter hollered, tears still streaming down her face.

"Then you have to take a nap," she continued. "Otherwise, you'll be too tired to enjoy it," she said over Usagi's renewed wailing. She paused as she heard the doorbell ring a few decibels softer than Usagi's cries. Sighing, she turned and walked back down the stairs.

Sensing a reprieve, Usagi quieted down, gulping on her tired sobs. Ikuko closed her eyes briefly when she reached the bottom of the stairs, dreading the forthcoming battle. It was always worse if Usagi thought she was getting out of it for some reason. '_This had better be good,_' she thought to herself as she carried Usagi into the entry way and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Ikuko-san!" The woman on the other side of the door said brightly. Dressed casually in a red dress, the dark haired woman smiled. Beside her, a little girl about five years old tried to hide in her skirts.

"Miya-san!" Ikuko exclaimed looking at her old friend in surprise. "What are you doing in Tokyo? And is this Midori-chan? My, how you've grown!" She stepped back and waved her guests inside with her free arm. "Come in! Come in!"

"Thank you," Miya replied as she reached down to snag Midori's hand. "Yuuta-san had a conference here in Juuban, so I thought Midori-chan, Yousuke-chan, and I would tag along for a visit," she said as she walked into the house and followed Ikuko's directions to the living room. "And is that little Usagi-chan? Wow, you've gotten big. Why, the last time I saw you, you were only six months old!"

Usagi looked blankly at the strange woman, dug her cheek into her mother's shoulder, and smiled tentatively. A few minutes later, she was placed in a corner and told to play quietly with Midori. The two girls stared at each other uncertainly until they discovered a mutual interest in dolls.

"So, Usagi-chan," Midori said a short while later as she wrapped a kimono around her stuffed doll. "Do you have a little brother, too?" Usagi shook her head, and looked over at the baby which was laying on the floor by his mother chewing on a teething ring. "Oh, that's too bad," the older girl continued superiorly. "My brother is really neat. I get to hold him and dress him and feed him..."

Usagi gave her a jealous look. "Well, 'sagi hold 'n' feed 'sagi's baby," she replied in her broken Japanese, clutching her stuffed doll to her chest. Her eyes dimmed as Midori shook her head.

"It's not the same as with a real, live baby," the girl said. "You have to be more careful, and more gentle than you do with a play baby. Only big girls can have little brothers."

"'sagi a big girl!" the two-year old cried, suddenly mad. Midori snickered, and shook her head. "'sagi big girl!" she yelled louder snatching up the doll outfit Midori had just discarded.

"Usagi-chan! Give that back!" Midori cried, and then turned to her mother. "Mommy... Usagi-chan is being bad. She stole Chiisa-chan's dress."

"Usagi!" Ikuko exclaimed with embarrassment. "You know better. Give it back!"

"No! 'sagi's!" she yelled back, suddenly determined to put the dress on her doll.

"Is not!" Midori yelled back. "It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Usagi!" "Midori!" the two mothers suddenly yelled simultaneously.

"Usgai, that is NOT yours. Give it back this instant and apologize to Midori-chan," Ikuko demanded.

"Midori-chan! You know better," Miya scolded, embarrassed by her daughter's behavior.

"Noooo... Mine..." Usagi wailed as Ikuko took the dress out of her hand and gave it back to Midori. The older girl accepted it quietly, one eye on her mother. "Mean! M'dori mean! Mama mean! Mine!"

"No! That's enough out of you, young lady. If you can't play nice, you are going down for a nap," Ikuko said firmly picking the little girl up.

"NO!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking and squirming to get down. "NO!"

"We should be going anyway," Miya said as she noticed Ikuko's embarrassed face. Quickly, she began to gather up Yousuke's toys and blanket. "Midori-chan, get your things," she ordered.

"I'm so sorry," Ikuko said, her face beet red as Usagi continued to scream and struggle for freedom. "She's usually not this bad, but she's overtired and excited today. We promised her we'd take her to the Hikawa Shrine Festival tonight."

"It's all right," Miya said with a reassuring smile. "Midori-chan used to do the same thing. I'd almost forgotten how bad it could be." She winced as Usagi's voice reverberated through the house once more. "We'll just get out of your way so you can put her down in peace. Yuuta-san has another trip coming up in a few months. Maybe we can plan some more time together then."

"That would be nice," Ikuko agreed, trying to hold and hush Usagi at the same time.

"No nap! No nap! NO! 'sagi big girl! No nap! No!"

"Goodbye, Ikuko-san! See you soon!" Miya cried as she walked out the door, attempting to be heard over Usagi's wails.

"Goodbye, Miya-san! Thanks so much for stopping by! Come in the morning next time if you can," Ikuko called flushing in embarrassment again as Usagi's voice carried up and down the quiet street.

* * *

Usagi curled up on the biggest throne on the dias, and cried. "U-Usagi's a big girl," she muttered angrily around her sobs. "Not fair! Mean! Big!"

"What is the matter, little princess?" Serenity asked as she sat on the edge of the throne and looked at the little girl curiously. Usagi scooted her body around so that her back was to Serenity. The queen just smiled gently, and then reached out to stroke Usagi's soft golden hair. "Did someone make you mad?"

"Midori-chan," the little girl replied in a congested voice. "She's mean!" She turned to look over her shoulder at her white haired friend.

"I see... And what did Midori-chan do?" Serenity asked soothingly, still stroking her hair and back.

"She... She said Usagi wasn't a big girl. I am! I am a big girl!"

Serenity fought down a bigger smile at the insulted, angry look in Usagi's teary blue eyes. "Yes you are," she agreed readily.

"I want a little brother," the two-year old suddenly demanded.

Serenity started in surprise, and looked down at her with wide eyes. Her hand paused in its stroking, and then continued. "A little brother? Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a big girl!" Usagi exclaimed, turning around to face her.

"Yes..." Serenity responded uncertainly.

"So, I want a little brother. Big girls have little brothers!"

This time, Serenity let the smile blossom onto her face. "Not all big girls have little brothers," she said with an amused voice.

"Uh-huh!" Usagi replied, nodding her head hard. "Only big girls have little brothers! Midori-chan said so!"

Serenity chuckled softly, unable to help herself. "Is this the same Midori-chan who said that you are not a big girl?"

Usagi nodded again. "But, that's because I don't have a little brother. If I had a little brother, she would know I am big."

Serenity drew the little girl into her arms and gave her a hug. "It does not matter what Midori-chan thinks," she said lovingly. "What matters is whether or not you are happy. Are you happy, Usagi? Do you like your Mother and Father?"

Usagi nodded, hugging her friend back. "Of course! I LOVE Mama and Papa! Even if they are mean and make me take naps."

Serenity laughed again, and squeezed the girl tighter. "That is just a sign that they love you and want you to be cheerful and happy, too," she said.

"Mmm... Do... do you love me?" Usagi asked shyly.

Serenity felt her heart and breath stop. "Oh yes, little princess," she whispered, laying her head down on top of Usagi's. Her eyes closed as she remembered holding her daughter like this so many centuries before. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you, too," Usagi whispered back.

Serenity rubbed her face on the top of Usagi's soft, golden head and savored the moment. A stray thought made her suddenly open her eyes and smile. "Usagi? How about a big girl's hair style? Would you like that?"

Usagi sat back, her blue eyes wide and excited. "Yes! Yes! A big girl's hair style!"

Serenity combed her fingers through the soft golden tresses again with a smile. "What would you like?" she asked curiously. "A pony tail? Pigtails? A bun? A twist?"

"Angel hair!" the little girl said, beginning to bounce with excitement.

"Angel hair?" Serenity asked uncertainly.

"Mmm! Like yous!" Usagi suddenly stopped bouncing and gave her a shy look. "Is... Is that ok?"

"Like mine?" Serenity asked in confusion, reaching up to touch her hair. Suddenly, comprehension flooded her face. "You want little moons on your head like me?" As Usagi nodded with a smile, she felt her heart melt again. '_Oh darling..._' She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, that is ok."

_Usagi..._

Serenity's hands stopped halfway to the little girl's head. With a sinking heart, she listened to see if the voice would come again.

_Usagi-chan... It's time to wake up, sweetheart..._

Usagi looked around the hall in confusion. "Mama?"

Serenity dropped her hands back to her lap with a soft sigh and a resigned smile. "You had better go, little princess."

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes blearily and looked up into Ikuko's face.

"Rise and shine, little bunny," her mother said, smiling gently as she brushed the golden hair out of her daughter's eyes. Usagi yawned, and then sat up rubbing her eyes. "Did you have a good dream?" she asked quietly as her daughter yawned again and stretched.

Usagi nodded. "'sagi saw 'sagi's angel 'gain."

"Oh?" Ikuko asked uncertainly as she studied her daughter's smile. She wasn't sure what to make of Usagi's recurring dreams of an angel who lived in a palace.

"Mm-hmm... Said 'sagi c'n have angel hair," Usagi said, dropping her hands and looking at her mother expectantly.

"I see... And where do you get angel hair?" Ikuko asked, suddenly amused.

Usagi giggled and shook her head. "Is a st... st... style!" she informed her mother.

"Ah, so!" Ikuko laughed, a little proud that her daughter had gotten out the hard word. "How silly of me. What does it look like?"

"Moons! Moons on head!" Usagi exclaimed bouncing with excitement once more.

"Moons?" Ikuko asked uncertainly. "I'm not sure I know how to put moons on your head, sweetheart."

Usagi stopped bouncing and began to pout. "'sagi want moons on head!" she said with all of her two year old stubbornness.

Ikuko reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes again. "It will take me too long to figure it out, honey. Why don't we give you pigtails tonight, instead, and try to figure it out tomorrow?" As Usagi's pout grew deeper, she pulled out her trump card. "If we hurry, we can get some hot curry, rice, and takiyaki for dinner before the booths close..."

She watched in surprise as Usagi actually weighed the options in front of her. Usually, food was the perfect bribe particularly after a nap. '_Guess I'd better start learning how to make moon-shaped hair,_' she thought to herself wryly.

"'kay," Usagi said as she stopped pouting. "'sagi have pigtails t'night. A'mos' like angel hair..."

"Thank you, honey," Ikuko said as she reached out and hugged her daughter. "Mama's hungry, too. Let's hurry before Papa leaves without us."

"'kay!"

* * *

_August 17, 1980_

"Mama!"

"Yes, Usagi, what is it? I'm right here. There's no reason to holler."

"Mama, 'sagi wan' baby bro'er."

"You want what, dear? Here, here's your sandwich."

"T'anks. Baby bro'er. Like M'dori-chan."

"A baby... brother?" Ikuko asked in surprise. She chuckled as her daughter nodded, mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "We'll see dear. Let's work on those moons for your angel hair first, ok?"

"'kay!" Usagi mumbled around her mouthful of food.

Ikuko sighed. "Usagi! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"'kay," Usagi mumbled again, making her mother sigh again and roll her eyes.

* * *

_December 20, 1980_

"Why can't I have a little brother?" Usagi asked Serenity in her dreams. "Pika-chan has a little brother. So do Miyuu-chan and Yo-chan. Ryuu-chan has a little brother AND a little sister."

Serenity chuckled and shook her head gently. "That's up to your Mother and Father, little princess. Not to me."

* * *

"Papa? When c'n 'sagi have a li'l bro'er?" the little girl asked as she curled up by her father on the couch that night.

Kenji sputtered with surprise. "A.. A what?" Across the room, Ikuko giggled softly.

Usagi looked at him curiously. "A li'l bro'er."

"Um..."

* * *

_January 16, 1981_

Usagi stood in front of the kami's house in the Hikawa Shrine dressed in a warm red kimono and a bulky coat. Her blue eyes were closed tightly in concentration as she clasped her hands in front of her prayerfully. Ikuko and Kenji exchanged amused glances, knowing good and well what she was asking for.

The little girl suddenly reached up for the bell rope. "Uhn... Uhn..." she grunted as she tried to jump for it, her geta sandals slipping dangerously on the wet ground as she landed. Suddenly, she squealed as she was picked up from behind. She spun her head around, short, golden pigtails bobbing wildly underneath her odangos, and then smiled widely. "Papa! Thanks!"

She turned to face forward again and reached out for the rope. She tugged it hard a few times and set the bells to clanging merrily. She placed her hands in front of her chest again, and then clapped them twice. She turned to look over her shoulder again with a grin as her father brought her in for a hug.

He set her down on the ground again, and watched her run off to the fortune booth. He felt Ikuko move up close beside him as he stood in front of the shrine. "Actually..." he said softly, so that only she could hear. "A little boy sounds kinda nice..." He glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye and enjoyed the soft blush that appeared on her face.

She glanced back at him with a smile. "Mmm..." she agreed. "It does, doesn't it..."

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Usagi cried excitedly as she raced across the hall and threw herself at Serenity. The queen raised one eyebrow inquiringly as she noted the little girl's glowing face. "I'm going to have a little brother!"

Serenity chuckled, and hugged Usagi to her. "Are you now?" she asked with a smile. "What if it is a little sister?"

Usagi stiffened against her, and then pulled away slowly. Her face was very thoughtful. "I suppose... I suppose a little sister wouldn't be too bad..." she said hesitantly. She looked up into her friend's eyes. "But, I'd still rather have a little brother."

Serenity tugged on one of Usagi's pigtails with a smile, and then crouched down in front of her. "Maybe you will be lucky," she said as she pressed her forehead and nose to Usagi's. The little girl giggled, happy once more.

* * *

_February 5, 1982_

"Just a little bit more, Tsukino-san," the doctor encouraged.

Ikuko lay on the bed, panting. '_Why did I ever want to do this again_?' she asked herself as another pain rippled from her back and around her abdomen. She groaned as her muscles clamped down in another contraction. "_How could I have forgotten how much this hurts!_'

"We're doing fine," the doctor encouraged again. "Just a couple more pushes..."

Meanwhile, Usagi walked down a hallway with her father. Her left hand was clasped tightly in his, while her right hand held a small bouquet of roses. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Ah! Finally! A coffee machine!" Kenji exclaimed. He let go of Usagi's hand and began to dig around in his pants pockets looking for change. The exhausted look on his face was a clear indication that it had been a long night.

Usagi tilted her head curiously as she heard a soft sound. Glancing at her father, she slowly inched away from him and began to walk back up the hallway.

"Usagi-chan! Don't go too far," Kenji called out, his parental radar still working well despite his exhaustion.

"Yes, Papa," she called, looking back over her shoulder with a smile. As she turned around again, however, the smile faded away.

'_Someone is hurt..._' she thought to herself. '_Someone is sad... And it is making me sad..._' She instinctively followed her heart and psychic senses, trying to track down the special, sad person.

She stopped in front of a door, and stared at it a few moments. Looking back up the hall, she saw her father still standing in front of the vending machine. Turning back around, she bravely reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

She looked into the dark room uncertainly. She was about to pull the door closed again, when she heard a muffled sobbing. Instead of pulling the door closed, she opened it wider and stepped into the room. '_If I leave it open, I can hear Papa, and he can find me_,' she reasoned to herself as she let go of the handle. Slowly she walked further into the room.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw an empty bed, two dressers, a night stand, and a curtain which blocked off the back part of the room. The soft crying was coming from behind that curtain. Timidly, she walked across the room and pulled the curtain open.

The little boy on the bed jerked his head up at the noise, gasped at the sudden light, and squinted his eyes to stare down at her. He was sitting up on his bed, arms curled around his knees facing her. For some reason, the pain and sadness in his dark eyes made her really sad.

"Who... Who are you?" he asked a little belligerently, as he used the long sleeve of his pajama top to scrub the tears off of his face.

"Why're you cryin'?" Usagi asked. "Does your tummy hurt? D'you need some me'cine?"

The little boy stared at her a moment, and then shook his bandaged head. "No... My tummy's fine."

The silence stretched out between them for a few moments. Then, Usagi broke it with her sad voice. "So sad... Where're your Mama and Papa?"

The little boy turned away from her, struggling with his tears once more. The wave of loneliness, sadness, and fear that hit her made Usagi start to cry a little, too. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Desperately, she longed for her Mama or Papa or angel to tell her what to do. As Serenity's image passed through her head, she suddenly had an idea.

"I'll ask my angel t' look f'r them, ok?" she offered.

He looked at her and sniffled a little. "You have an angel?" he asked curiously.

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Mm. She's really pretty with white hair and silver eyes and a white dress... She lives 'n a bi-i-ig, white palace. I'm sure she c'n fin' your Mama 'n' Papa. She c'n do anythin'!"

The little boy smiled a little at her enthusiasm. "She sounds really pretty. Do you think... she can be my angel, too?"

Usagi drew back a little, looking worried. The sad look that returned to his face, however, stopped her. "I'll... I'll ask her," she said a little reluctantly, but unable to resist his sadness. She shifted a little, and looked down. The flowers in her right hand caught her eye and gave her another idea.

With a sudden smile, and a strange certainty that this would help, she gently pulled one of the flowers out of her bouquet. Still smiling, she thrust it up to him. "Here!" He looked at the rose a little uncertainly, and then reached out to accept it. "Congratulations!" she said. At his curious look, she continued. "I jus' became a big sis'er! I bought these for my Mama, but you c'n have that one."

He stared down into her gentle eyes a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you," he said as he brought it to his nose to sniff. Somehow, the loneliness and fear evaporated from his heart. It would return later, he knew from recent experience, but now he had a charm to fight it with.

"Welcome," Usagi responded with a bright smile.

Kenji watched from the doorway as the little boy with bandages on his head returned her smile and smelled the rose again. Quickly, Kenji reached up behind his glasses and rubbed his eyes, fighting back tears at this strangely touching scene. Gently, he cleared his throat and called for his daughter. "Usagi-chan."

"Yes?" she called, turning around towards the door. "Oh, Papa. Is it time to go to Mama now?" Kenji nodded and held out his right hand. Usagi turned back to the boy and smiled again. "I'm glad you're feelin' better. I hope you get well soon, okay?"

The little boy nodded, and watched her walk over to the man in the door. As the door closed and returned his room to darkness once more, he curled up on the hospital bed, put the rose near his face, and went to sleep. In his dreams, he saw an angel with white hair who lived in a big white palace. And, this angel had a little daughter with golden hair. Both angels wore their hair up in ondangos on the side of their head and smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

_1983 - 1991_

As Usagi began kindergarten, her psychic protections began to strengthen. Her dreams of her angel grew fewer and farther in between. While Queen Serenity was saddened by this, she knew it was for the best. Without these stronger protections, Usagi could have been overwhelmed by the emotions and pains of the people around her.

To distract herself from the returning loneliness, she began to monitor the conditions around the Earth. Deep in her heart, she continued to wish for Usagi's happiness, and that this time she would get to live a normal life. She smiled with pride as her daughter grew from a sweet, temperamental, stubborn little girl into a well-balanced (if still stubborn), sweet young lady.

For her part, Usagi began to forget about her angel. But, somewhere, deep in her sub-conscious was the knowledge that someone important and powerful loved her. That someone had told her that what people thought wasn't important. That the important thing in life was to be happy. And that that someone wanted her to lead the life of a normal little girl.

Therefore, she didn't worry if she overslept. Bad grades were only a cause for pain because it made her Mama and Papa sad. She didn't work much harder at them, however, because she was about average and she knew her parents just wanted her to do her best. They only fussed when they knew she was letting her laziness get the better of her.

When she began to go through her growth spurt and become clumsy, she was a little embarrassed, but she didn't let it bother her. She learned that it was normal for young girls to develop crushes on cute boys, especially older ones, and embraced it and daydreaming like hobbies. Deep inside, however, she knew that somewhere out there, one special person was waiting to find her.

Through the years, the ruins of the capitol city of the Silver Millennium continued to re-emerge in the Sea of Serenity. The computer continued to gather energy, slowly eeking it out from its few remaining solar panels.

As the years grew longer, it was harder for Queen Serenity to resist the desire to talk with her daughter one last time. She fought hard against this desire, knowing what it might lead to. And when her sensors detected the sudden spike in negative energy in Japan and in the Arctic Circle, she felt a little bit of guilt. It was quickly merged into her guilt at being unable to completely seal away the evil which had destroyed her world, her empire, her family, and her life.

After watching for several months and hoping that it would just go away, she finally admitted to herself that she had to re-awaken the senshi. With sadness, she sent out the signal to re-awaken Luna and Artemis.

* * *

_Fall 1992_

(_Most of the following is copied from Sailor Moon 3. It was written by Takeuchi Naoko. I have only interpreted it a little for this story and added a few lines. All rights belong to her and Mixx._)

As Sailor Moon and her friends set foot on the moon, they looked around with wide eyes. Sailor Moon shivered as she looked around. Somehow, this seemed very, very familiar. She gripped Sailor Jupiter's arm tight, and tried to fight off her fear.

Sensing her friend's distress, Sailor Jupiter spoke softly. "You know, Usagi-chan... Now you really are... The bunny on the moon!" Sailor Venus stumbled as Sailor Moon hung her head at the bad joke. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury groaned, but smiled.

Slowly, they walked into the ruins. Sailor Moon continued to shiver as long forgotten memories teased the edge of her conscious. They came to something that Luna called the Prayer Room in the Palace. At the little cat's urging, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars struggled to remove a sword which appeared to have been melted into the ground. Finally, Sailor Venus was able to pull it free.

"A stone sword?" Sailor Venus asked in surprise. She quieted suddenly and watched with wide eyes as a glow began to spread throughout the room. In the middle of the glow, an image appeared. The image was of a woman who looked amazingly like Usagi.

"That is the legendary sword that protects the Princess," the image said softly.

Sailor Venus started as she recognized the voice. '_Boss?_' she thought in shock.

The image continued to speak, looking around at the gathered senshi. "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, it belongs to you. Luna, thank you for bringing everyone here..." She seemed to sense the questions in their minds, and smiled gently. "On Earth, I am called Selene, the goddess of the Moon. I am the former queen of the Silver Millennium, Serenity."

Sailor Moon gasped in shock. '_Queen Serenity...!_' she thought to herself. '_In my past life.. She was my mother..._'

"My dear Serenity, it's you..." Queen Serenity said. The gathered senshi could hear the wonder and joy in her voice. "I can see you..."

"Then, they can talk to each other!' Sailor Mercury asked in shock.

"I have lost my body..." the queen continued. "But, when the Moon Castle's main computer stopped working, the sub-computer booted up and my will was left in this form. This hologram is created by the computer."

Gently, the queen began to remind them of life long ago in the Silver Millennium. She described the dome that had protected them and given them an atmosphere and life. She spoke of how the Princess would sneak down to the planet below, ignoring her duties and studies as she discovered love. She reminded them that the duty of the people of the Moon and their allies was to watch over the Earth and its people and to protect them from all harm.

And then, she began to remind them of their final days. She spoke of the evil which had appeared and conquered the Earth, of the Prince's death, and the Princess' suicide. Guiltily, although they could not hear it through the computer simulated voice, she spoke of her failure to completely seal away the evil and of its resurrection on the Earth.

She urged her daughter to learn to control and use the crystal, to seal the evil away once more. She listened in shock as they told her that part of the crystal had broken free and merged with the Prince. Somehow, she had missed that. She smiled reassuringly at her daughter, and tried to encourage her.

"You look worried sick over him, Serenity," she said. Deep inside, she wondered at the ease of calling her Serenity again after so many years of referring to her as Usagi. '_Must be because she looks so much like she did right before her death,_' she thought to herself. '_My dear Serenity come back to me..._'

"It's all right," Queen Serenity continued. "He must be alive. Don't worry." She relaxed a little as she saw her daughter smile once more. "Princess Serenity... remember this... The Silver Imperium Crystal follows your heart. You must have strong faith, unity, and deep love," she warned. "Without those, you cannot defeat the Evil One. Be proud of the fact that you are a Princess and the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. But, don't forget that you are also a young woman... The real reason why you were reborn is there... don't..."

Queen Serenity panicked a little as she realized that the power was fading and she still had more important things she wanted to say. She heard her daughter and her friends call out to her in fear and shock.

"Sailors Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus... Please work together to protect the princess... and once more... bring honor to this Kingdom... this Moon Castle..." she added, striving mightily to deliver her last messages. "There's not much power left... I can't talk much longer... Serenity, may you find happiness..."

'_I love you..._' This last message went unspoken as her image flickered and failed completely. Somehow, Queen Serenity wasn't worried. Something told her that her little princess already knew. Deep beneath the surface, the drained computer began to shut down. With the last of its power, it sent itself into hibernation mode, and the Queen of the Silver Millennium slept once more. In her dreams, she watched as her daughter sealed away the evil for good, unwittingly rebuilding the Moon Castle with the strength of her spirit and powers.

As the computer sensed the new energy source, it powered up once more. A short while later, she heard Serenity's decision not to revive the Moon Kingdom, but to live on Earth as a normal person. She smiled, understanding, and set the computer back into hibernation. And through the years, she slept and waited for her daughter to visit her again.


End file.
